


An Eternal Love

by gottahaveharmonfreak



Category: NCIS
Genre: Adventure, Family, Fun, M/M, Romance, Sex, Slash, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottahaveharmonfreak/pseuds/gottahaveharmonfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "An Unexpected Love", Tim and Jethro's relationship continues to evolve. Come along on their journey as they build their lives together. Please do not read if you don't like same sex romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tim grinned as Jethro pulled their suitcases from the attic. "I can hardly wait, J, I've never been to Hawaii, so glad you have a summer birthday to celebrate!" Jethro leaned over and gave his lover a quick kiss, "I know sweetie; funny because when I was a kid I hated having a birthday in the summer, no one was ever around for my birthday party."

Tim laughed, "And mine is right before Thanksgiving, I always wished I had been born in the summer so I could have an outdoor party and not have to eat turkey!" The two men chuckled as Jethro answered, "I guess that's a lesson that no matter when your birthday is, some other time of year always looks better."

The two men had piled the clothes they planned on taking on their bed. While Tim still maintained his apartment to officially keep NCIS in the dark about their relationship, he had moved into Jethro's home six months ago. Now that apartment served as a private pied-a-terre for the two lovers. When they wanted to slip away from their family and ensure themselves of some quality privacy, Tim's apartment beckoned to them.

As Tim looked at his pile, he noticed he seemed to have a lot more than Jethro. His man had very little next to his suitcase. "That all you're taking, J? We'll be there for 10 days, might get tired of the same clothes." His lover shot him a wicked smile, "I don't plan to be wearing clothes all that often, Timmy." Tim had an immediate physical response to that. As they weren't in any hurry, their flight wasn't until the morning Tim pressed that response against Jethro who gladly took the hint.

Tim moaned thinking about the next ten days in paradise with his man. There would be no distractions, no case work and best most of all, all the privacy they could ever want. The past nine months had been spent strengthening their relationship and getting to know each other better and they were excited for a break. Walking over to Jethro's dresser, he rifled through the piles of shirts until he felt his lover's strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Timmy, I was only half kidding about what I said earlier. While I appreciate your help, I haven't finished going through all my clothes yet."

Kissing the younger man on the temple, he steered him away from the dresser and back toward the bed. Tim laughed, went back to his pile of clothes and started taking inventory on what he'd laid out to take. Watching Jethro out of the corner of his eye he continued working until he saw the older man pull out a shirt that looked significantly smaller than any normal shirt. Jethro's body blocked him from being able to see what it was and he was anxious to know what his lover had been staring at.

"J? What's that in your hands?"

When there was no response, Tim started to walk over when Jethro suddenly turned around, holding up the onesie the two had made during Tim's regression.

"My god, I can't believe you kept that." Tim gasped as he ran his fingertips over the painted fabric.

"Of course I kept it. This is and will always be very special to me."

Tim swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat and read the inscription on the onesie, "Timmy n Gib... 2013"

Jethro's finger shook as he outlined baby Timmy's hand print intertwined with his. The older man was quiet for a moment as he digested the memories brought back to life by simply seeing the onesie.

Taking Jethro's hand, Tim rubbed his thumb over his knuckles and sighed, "What are you thinking about, sweetie?"

Jethro shook his head as if to clear it and looked up to meet the tender eyes of his lover. "I was thinking about the wonderful memories and how much I enjoyed having a child again."

Tim nodded and guided them to sit down on the bed. "Is having kids again something that interests you? I wasn't sure if you wanted to after..." He paused and wrapped his arm around Jethro's shoulder and continued, "losing Kelly."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jethro responded, "I plan on spending the rest of my life with you and if you want to have kids then I want to have kids with you. Yes, nobody can ever replace Kelly, but she always wanted siblings and she would want us to have children."

Tim leaned in and rested his forehead against Jethro's, "I would love to have kids with you. You have some amazing daddy skills that I can't wait to see you use again."

Nuzzling his nose against Tim's, the older man responded, "You're one of the most compassionate and loving people I've ever known and I can't wait to start a family with you."

Feeling the blush fall over his face, Tim lightly kissed him before slowly pulling away, "Sounds like we need to discuss our options then. Good thing we have the next ten days to think about how we want to proceed. In the meantime let's finish packing."

Jethro nodded and started pulling the rest of his clothes together. He was thinking he wanted a little boy just like his Timmy, at whatever age. Tim daydreamed while he sorted through his stuff again. He imagined a little Jethro with those wonderful blue eyes. Then he thought about a little girl. He'd always wanted a daughter and he knew Jethro would be a wonderful daddy to either a boy or girl, or both. He could see their little princess, ugh, that made him think of his baby sister Sarah who had been a bratty princess when she was little. Always got her way, just stuck out her lower lip. He smiled, imagining the two of them sitting together, each with a child on their lap, reading to the little ones. Opening presents at Christmas, going to see Santa Claus…he snapped out of it when Jethro started tickling him. "Timmmmmy…where are you, come out and play with me!" Giggling, he fought back and soon the two men had a pillow fight going. Pillows flying led to tickling which led to kissing. Funny little tickle kisses led to lips and then Jethro pulled Tim to him and kissed him deeply, demonstrating once again his love for the man he knew he'd be with, would love for the rest of his life. Tim sighed happily as Jethro reeled him in - dropping the pillow he'd been using to pummel his lover. That first kiss always got to him, J had a way of making it so sweet; J said the same thing about Tim's first kiss, always so sweet. They melted against each other as the flames, never fully doused, built between them. Jethro gasped as his Tim firmly wrapped his arms around him and dipped him, returning the loving he'd been given. He blinked and grinned when he landed on his back on the bed and Tim crawled up his body. He shuddered in wanton lust as his lover growled at him, "You're mine tonight, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gonna make you think of me, think of this every time you move in that airline seat."

Seeing and hearing Tim like this, hot, dominant and demanding, pushed every button Jethro had and he howled with pleasure and want as his lover ripped their clothes off and

licked his way up and down his body; ministering to him. He blew on his entrance and Jethro writhed but Tim left it and worked his way back over his genitals, making love to him with his lips and tongue. When he felt J begin to tighten, he raised his head. "Not yet." He tugged and Jethro moaned his displeasure, he wanted to come. Tim motioned to him to turn over and propped a pillow under his lover's hips. Grabbing the lube and a condom from the bedside table, he saw Jethro moving, trying to gain some friction. Tim slapped his butt. "No moving, you're not coming until I say so!" Jethro moaned but stopped moving and was rewarded with a warm hand snaking under him and playing with him. He wiggled to give that wonderful hand more room to play. Tim laughed as he started to prepare his lover. When Tim decided he was ready – and really he didn't think either of them could hold off much longer – he helped Jethro onto his back. "I want you to come on me, all over us, J. Our bellies, our chests, my face. I want you on me." Jethro groaned and Tim took the opportunity to slip the condom on and apply lube to it as well. He took his lover's legs and put them on his shoulders, knowing this saved J from knee pain. Lining up, he slid into his partner and waited the brief second before Jethro thrust back, ready. He moved into Jethro, loving him slowly; wanting to draw this out as long as possible, and brushing against that small nub every few thrusts.

He leaned over his lover and slid his tongue into his mouth, pleasuring his ass and mouth at the same time. Jethro thought he would die from the pleasure of his body being so wonderfully invaded at either end. When they ended the kiss, Tim let one of his hands play with Jethro's nipples, one at a time and the other hand was busy keeping Jethro's orgasm at bay.

After long minutes of heated moans of pleasure, Tim felt Jethro tightening and this time he allowed it, rocking into his man for the finish. With a shout the older man came and the clenching around Tim brought on his climax. He moved Jethro's legs from his shoulders onto the bed and then dropped forward himself, half on top of Jethro and they lay there panting. Eventually Tim pulled out of his lover and cleaned them both up.

XXX

Next morning, the kitchen was clean, coffee pot off and unplugged at Tim's insistence and Jethro's dismay with the luggage by the front door when Tony knocked. Jethro had been pacing the length of the living room while Tim was fidgeting with the luggage tags and when they heard the knock they both jumped. Tony was laughing at them when the door opened. "A little excited are we?" He snapped his mouth shut when the double glares were aimed at him.

For once traffic was light and the ride without incident. Tony dropped them off and headed back to the house to pick up his temporary roommate. When he parked at the house, he took a large blanket out of the trunk and spread it out on the backseat. There was no way he wanted doggie hair in his car, especially not in the front seat, he'd have to have it professionally cleaned to get rid of it. No, Jett could just ride in the back. He went back into the house and first carried out Jett's luxury bed and a bag of toys that was bigger than Gibbs' duffle bag. There were several  
plastic storage bags full of what looked like dry dog food on the kitchen counter with a note from Tim that each bag represented one meal for Jett and that he was not to have any people food.

Tony grabbed those and stuffed them in the toy bag and manhandled the whole thing to his car. After putting the bed in his trunk he found there really wasn't enough room for the bag of toys and dog food, so he put that on the floor of the front seat. Back into the house to put Jett on his leash and bring him out to the car.

He clipped the leash onto the ring on his collar and gave the dog a tug, "C'mon Jett, let's go; got lots of fun things planned for us!" The dog sat and stared at him, then gave a sad woof and slumped to the floor.

"C'mon, I know I'm not your dads –or Abby – but I'm a nice guy. C'mon please, Jett?"

The dog wasn't going anywhere. Tony remembered seeing a bag of doggie treats in the kitchen and leaving the dog lying on the floor, he found the treats and took one out.

He gave it to Jett. "There you go, see, I'm a nice guy." Jett politely gobbled down the treat and then continued his lie in, staring at Tony.

"Huh, that didn't work, oh wait a minute, I should tempt you, like a donkey with a carrot on a stick."

Jett woofed indignantly. Tony got another treat and put it in the pocket of his jacket.

"C'mon now Jett. If you come with me, you'll get the treat." Sighing as he foresaw a long week ahead of him, Jett graciously gave in and allowed Tony to lead him to his car.

Tony opened the passenger side door and pulled the seat forward so Jett could sit in the back with the nice comfy blanket. Jett hopped in and then sat looking at him expectantly. "Oh right, I promised you the treat." He gave the dog the second treat, put the seat back, closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. He got in and turned his head to the back to say something to Jett, only to find him sitting right next to him with a big doggie grin. Tony sighed and started the car. This was going to be a long ten days!

XXX

After checking in and breezing through security Tim and Jethro found a restaurant to grab a bite to eat before their long journey. The first leg would take them from Virginia to Los Angeles and after a quick layover they would be on their way to Hawaii. It would be a long day of travelling, but Mr. Gemcity wanted it to be as painless as possible. He'd splurged on first class seats as it was Jethro's birthday after all and the extra leg room would be a blessing on the long trip. Finding a small table in the corner of the restaurant they sat down and browsed through the menu. "How about we get this vacation started early with some mimosas?" Jethro asked with a twinkle in his gorgeous blue eyes.

Tim hummed his approval and when the waitress arrived they ordered mimosas along with coffee. Jethro had already decided what he wanted and reached over to take Tim's hand, "You know what I'm looking forward to most on this trip?"

The younger man blushed and raised his eyebrows slightly, "I'm assuming it's the same thing I'm looking forward to."

Gibbs laughed, "Well that too, but what I was really going to say was that I can't wait to slather sunscreen over every inch of your beautiful unmarred skin. It would be a tragedy if you got sunburned while we were there."

"I agree, but remember I won't be the only one wearing sunscreen. You'll be wearing it too except yours won't be SPF 50."

The waitress arrived back with their drinks and each man ordered a light breakfast to sustain them until they arrived in Los Angeles. Once their food arrived they discussed what activities they were looking forward to besides the obvious. Tim was excited about taking surf lessons while Jethro couldn't wait to go deep sea fishing. The two had become so enthralled in their conversation that they hadn't realized their plane was boarding until Tim heard an announcement over the PA system. Quickly paying their bill they hit the restroom and hurried to their gate, relieved to find they had just started boarding the first class passengers. Once they took their seats and got situated one of the flight attendants asked them if they wanted a drink.

Jethro glanced at Tim who gave him a nod and a mischievous grin. The older man turned back to the attendant and said, "We'll each take a glass of champagne, please."

"Coming right up gentlemen."

When the attendant walked away Tim leaned over and whispered in his lover's ear, "Is it your intention to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me later?"

Shrugging, Jethro chuckled lightly, "Maybe or maybe not. It could backfire on me and you'll be asleep before the plane takes off."

The attendant returned with their drinks and after tapping their glasses together in a toast, they took hearty sips. Resting his head on Jethro's shoulder, Tim sighed, "This is going to be one trip we'll never forget."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Timmy."

Once the flight took off the pair found various activities to keep them occupied during the journey. Tim had several magazines and the headrests had television screens with numerous TV shows, movies and music. The drinks were complimentary and Jethro and Tim were both a bit tipsy by the time they were halfway to Los Angeles. When Jethro got up to use the restroom he was startled when Tim grabbed his hand and gave him a "come hither" look.

"Takkkke meeee." Tim slurred and started unbuckling his seatbelt.

Jethro was amused and turned on by the thought of joining the mile high club, but knew there was barely enough room for one person in the bathroom let alone two men. He leaned down and whispered, "Nothing would make me more happy than showing how much I love you at 30,000 feet but there's not enough room for both of us in there, sweetie."

Tim smiled widely and gently tapped Jethro on the cheek, "Jus kiddinnn babe! Gooo by yourselfff."

"I'll be right back, Timmy." Jethro responded, leaning down to give him a quick kiss. When he returned from the restroom Tim was leaning against the window, sound asleep. Grabbing a blanket from the overhead compartment he covered his lover and sat down beside him. As he watched the man he loved sleep, Jethro realized how lucky he'd been to find someone who loved him unconditionally regardless of his flaws. Leaning his seat back he took hold of Tim's hand and closed his eyes as the plane descended upon Los Angeles.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Once they were in the terminal, the two men checked the screens and headed to the next gate. As they walked, Tim thought he'd better stop at the men's room. Although he didn't feel tipsy any longer, he did have a bit of a headache, so Jethro offered to buy water and dig the aspirin out of Tim's carry-on while he was taking care of business. While Tim was standing at the urinal, he heard someone approaching. Casually looking up, he saw Jethro at the urinal next to him. He blinked but yes, that was Jethro. He wondered where their bags were as well as the water J had offered to get him. "Where are the bags, J?"

When Jethro didn't reply, Tim continued, "You ok, sweetie? I thought you didn't have to pee!"

There was still no answer and Tim looked more carefully at the man next to him. The shirt was a different color than his lover had been wearing and the hair was the right length and color, complete with the adorable bits of salt and pepper that were left, the guy's eyes were the same gorgeous blue although they had a puzzled and a little annoyed look in them. He looked a third time and saw the hair was combed back in a modern style and the style of the shirt wasn't something that Gibbs would ever own. He dared to look at the man's hands and saw the same long fingers, and then realized this was not his lover. Feeling the blush blooming on his face and ears, he stammered, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, you look so much like my partner."

The other man snorted, "That's a new one!" Tim finished as quickly as possible and was further dismayed to find Gibbs' doppelganger at a sink next to him. He had to resist the urge to run out of the restroom. When he finally escaped, followed closely by the mystery man, he found Jethro right outside the door holding his bottle of water.

Tim opened his mouth to tell him when a remarkably familiar voice spoke behind him, "Geesh, you weren't kidding, were you? Forget about it, kid." As he continued to walk past Tim and Jethro, he reached out and gave Tim a light tap on the back of his head. Jethro frowned, "HEY, who the hell are you and why'd you slap my partner like that?"

The man turned around, and Tim's eyes widened at the familiar smirky smile on his face, "Just couldn't resist!" As he watched the other man walk away, Tim noticed he had the same walk as his lover and wondered if he had knee problems too.

Tim shook his head, grabbed Gibbs' arm and steered him away, "Come on, I need food, I'll tell you later." Gibbs growled under his breath and allowed Tim to turn him in another direction.

They found a Baja Fresh close to their gate and slipped in for a quick and very tasty meal. As they finished, they heard the first boarding call for their flight and ambled to the gate. Their flight was uneventful and they landed in Kaua'i on time. To speed things along, Jethro went to the rental car counter while Tim waited for their luggage. By the time Jethro pulled around to the curb in their rental, Tim had their luggage and was waiting for him. Following the advice of a friend who visited Kaua'i frequently, they had made a list and would go to the local big box store to shop for necessities before they checked into the condo.

Once Tim had programmed the GPS, Jethro wasted no time flooring the gas as he pulled away from the curb. Tim jerked forward in his seat and threw his hands up to brace himself on the dashboard, "Geez J! It would be nice if you warn me next time before you take off like a bat out of hell." Huffing, he reached back, pulled the seatbelt across his chest and buckled it, "I didn't even have my seatbelt on yet!"

Gibbs reached over and grabbed Tim's hand, "Sorry, sweetie, there's just so many things to do and so little time that I don't want to waste one single second."

Tim appreciated Jethro's enthusiasm, but this trip was supposed to be relaxing and a change of pace from their everyday lives. Squeezing his lover's hand he responded, "I know sometimes it's hard for you to relax, but could you at least try…for me?"

Jethro glanced over at Tim and nodded, "I'll do my best, but only if you try and relax too."

The younger man raised his eyebrows slightly and chuckled, "Don't worry about me, babe. I'm already in vacation mode."

"Uh huh…don't think I didn't notice you checking your email on your phone as we were walking to the baggage claim." Tim blushed and bit back a smile before replying, "Force of habit, Boss."

Now it was Gibbs' turn to bite back a smile at his lover's smart ass remark. Tim knew it drove him nuts when he referred to him as Boss outside the office and he stowed it away in the back of his mind for later. In the meantime he wanted to heed Jethro's advice and enjoy the luscious scenery as it passed by.

They found the local big box store without any problems. Tim had the list on his phone and called it up while they walked in. He looked at Jethro and chuckled. "What's so funny, hon?"

"We're so obviously just off the plane, look at us!" Gibbs looked at Tim and then around at other shoppers. They were the only two in long pants and shoes. He nodded with a laugh, "Yep, see what you mean."

Tim's first item was the biggest tube of sunscreen with the highest number he could find. Gibbs picked up a sunhat from a rack nearby and reaching up, plopped it on his lover's head. "Need this, sweetie, to keep from frying that brilliant brain!"

Tim looked in the small mirror on the rack, "J, I'm not wearing this unless you get one too."

Jethro nodded, not thrilled but also not about to argue, Ducky had made them promise to wear hats in the sun. He let Tim pick one out for him and it wasn't too bad, sort of an Indiana Jones style only in straw. They each picked out a beach towel. They looked at the beach chairs but neither of them were interested in the short ones, their legs were too long and Jethro's knees would not thank him for scrunching them into those chairs. Regular sized outdoor chairs were on the next aisle and they grabbed the cheapest ones they could find, knowing they'd be leaving them behind when they left. Next, they each grabbed a pair of flip flops and Tim laughed as he held up a 'boogie board'. That went in the cart as they wandered out of the beach-y section and found themselves in racks of postcard along with aisles of kitschy gifts with the island name. Jethro blinked, "Souvenirs – here?"

"We could get some postcards now and write them later, don't have to worry about buying them."

"Ok."

They spent a few minutes picking out cards and then Tim dragged Jethro away from all the tacky fake fish and coconut items. They were looking for groceries next, on the other side of the store.

Walking through men's clothes, Jethro came to a full stop, "Whoa, Timmy look at these shirts! Just like that guy wore on that show Tony's always yammering about!" Tim tried not to make a face as he looked at the wildly colored print shirts. He hadn't realized they'd be sold here, if he'd known, they would shopped for their groceries elsewhere. "Yeah, Yeah J, those are colorful, but you know we'll see those all over, don't want to buy the first one you see!" "Huh, guess you're right, hey maybe we can find matching ones, that'd be fun, huh?" Tim just nodded wondering where the heck his normally sane lover had disappeared to. He understood about the hats but these shirts, no way! Carefully enticing his man through the rest of the clothing to the groceries, he breathed a sigh of relief when Jethro spotted coffee. "Ah, this is all I need, Timmo, a big bag of Hawaiian coffee."

He looked around the adjoining shelves. "There are only these little bags." He shrugged, "Let's see, 10 days here, that's about a bag a day."

He started to load bags into the cart when Tim stopped him, "Wait hon, are those dark or medium roast?"

"Need dark."

"Yep."

They sorted through the bags and swapped out until they had the right amount of the dark roast which both of them enjoyed. They made short work of the rest of the groceries, enough for breakfasts, a few lunches and plenty of snack food. Loving the local fresh fruits they saw, they piled those into the cart. Looking at everything they had, Tim had a thoughtful look on his face. Jethro looked at him, "Insulated bag?" "Yeah." "Saw them somewhere back there." They wheeled the cart back over to the 'dry goods' side of the store and finally had to ask. They bought a largish bag, enough to carry lunch and beverages for both of them. Jethro spotted a thermos and they added that in along with two travel mugs, that way they could have coffee with him wherever they went. At home, Tim often thought Jethro would be happier if there was a coffee maker in the car, but here he'd do fine with the thermos. Finally done with the list, they paid and made their way back to the parking lot. Where they stood and looked at the sea of cars. "Uh, J, you remember where we parked?"

"No. You remember what color the car is?"

"White."

"Great, that narrows it down to only half of the cars in the lot. This is embarrassing Tim, never lost a car before."

"Well yeah, I imagine a yellow and black muscle car isn't that easy to lose."

"C'mon, we're investigators, we can do this."

Laughing at each other, they used the remote and with Jethro's excellent hearing and Tim's excellent sight found their rental in just a few minutes.

They drove south through the traffic to their condo which was on the property of a large hotel on Poipu Beach. Although they'd eaten on the plane, their bodies were still on East Coast time and by the time they checked in, driven to the condo and hauled their bags and purchases inside, both tummies were rumbling rather loudly. They stopped for a quick tour of their temporary home, making sure to leave their shoes outside as the hotel requested. The entry way was tiled and there was what they would call a coat rack or tree at home but here they imagined it was for hanging beach towels and sunhats. The living room was next with a sectional couch they knew opened up to a pullout bed, two comfy looking chairs, side tables and a large screen TV. One wall of the living room opened to a private patio complete with barbecue and outdoor table and chairs. They opened the gate at the far end of the patio and found a dirt path meandering by; looking farther, they saw the path took them through palm trees and other tropical landscaping right to the beach. Coming back inside, they put the groceries away in the small but fully functional kitchen, with a cozy table for two tucked against the window looking out onto palm trees and beyond that the ocean. Jethro smiled when he saw the coffeemaker, "Good, no fancy doo dads, no paks or pods or whatever."

In their bedroom they quickly unpacked, hanging up shirts and putting everything else in the bureau drawers. When Jethro opened the drapes covering the window, he called Tim over. "Babe, look." The view from their bedroom looked straight out to the ocean. They spotted a few sail boats and a large catamaran. Tim's stomach rumbled again and Jethro patted it fondly, "Hang in there, sweetie, we'll get you some food in a minute." Laughing, they headed back to the kitchen and Tim made sandwiches, putting their ice packs in the freezer. Jethro rinsed out their new beverage containers and the thermos while he waited for the coffeemaker to brew their first pot of Kaua'i coffee. Tim found sandwich bags in one of the drawers and loaded one up with ice cubes to keep their food cool for today. They'd throw the travel mugs into the book bag Tim had brought with them to use as a tote. Once Jethro had a cup of coffee and was pouring the rest into the thermos, Tim changed into his swim trunks and lathered up with the sunscreen, leaving his back for Jethro to do. The mugs, new towels, sunscreen, hats, camera, J's book, his e-reader and a deck of cards went into the tote. The chairs had shoulder straps as did the lunch bag, so that just left the thermos to go in the tote. Thinking about the camera and his e-reader, Tim took a bath towel to wrap the thermos in. By that time, Jethro had joined him in the bedroom and changed into his swim gear. One lingering kiss later, they were ready for the beach. Locking the front door, they headed out the back gate, locking it with the same key which Jethro now had on a lanyard around his neck. When they reached the end of the path Tim grabbed Jethro's hand and said, "This may sound corny, but I want us to take our first steps out onto this beautiful beach together. It seems fitting since we've both waited so long for this trip."

"I couldn't agree more, sweetie." Squeezing his lover's hand, Jethro continued, "You ready?"

"Oh yeah!" Tim responded flashing a million dollar smile that always made Jethro go weak in the knees.

"Let's do it." Jethro made eye contact with Tim and motioned toward the white sandy beach inches from their feet. At the same exact time the two men stepped out onto the beach and practically purred as the warm sand cascaded over their feet. They walked hand in hand down to where other tourists had set up chairs and umbrellas looking for a space that gave them a bit of privacy. Walking past a father and son who were building a sandcastle, Jethro whispered to Tim, "I know we've only been here for a few hours, but I can't wait to bring our future kids here someday."

"Great minds think alike, J!" The pair finally found a spot partly shaded by a palm tree that gave them space rather than be crammed in amongst the other tourists.

As they put their chairs up, Tim's tummy rumbled again and Jethro laughed. "Babe, we need to get you fed before we jump in the waves."

Tim nodded, opened the bag and took out their sandwiches, handing one to his lover. Jethro got their drinks and they quickly enjoyed their lunch.

When they were finished Jethro stood and extended his hand, "You ready to get in the water, babe?" Tim grinned, intertwined his fingers with Jethro's and yelped as the older man practically dragged him out of his chair in a hurry to get down to the water. Jethro slowed as they approached the water's edge, allowing both of them to savor the warm water as it skimmed over the top of their feet. "It's the perfect temperature!" Tim exclaimed, squeezing his lover's hand as the two ventured further out into the waves.

They swam for a few minutes and then Jethro decided to see how deep it was here and found it was only about up to his waist. He called out to Tim who was still swimming. He had to call a second time to get his attention and when Tim lifted his head and squinted through his swim goggles, Jethro gave a maniacal laugh and hit the water with his hand, causing a large wavelet to splash into Tim's face. Tim got his feet down on the ocean floor and splashed right back and other swimmers fled for their lives as the two men played water war. They moved closer together to made the splashes more effective; eventually Jethro leaned through a splash and landed a kiss on Tim's salty wet face. Tim was perfectly willing to change the game and kissed him back and then went in for a surprise splash attack.

Finding that splashing was more tiring than it looked, they soon called a truce and did some body surfing into the shore. After tumbling around in the waves, Tim made the ultimate sacrifice and climbed out of the water, hopping across the hot sand to their shady nook. He grabbed their boogie boards and ran back into the water, making sure to splash his lover as much as possible. They had some fun with the boards before deciding they'd had enough salt water for the day. They spent a pleasant hour in their chairs drying off a bit and then packed up everything and hauled it back to the condo. They left the boards and the chairs on the patio to dry and took the rest inside. Tim paused, "Wet, salty, sandy, we're going to be miserable pretty quickly if we don't get showers." "Or _a_ shower!" "Yeah, joint shower!" They dropped their bags in the living area, nearly running to their bathroom.

Jethro wasted no time yanking down Tim's bathing suit as the younger man turned on the shower faucet. Before Tim could turn around to return the favor, Jethro was already naked and had collected their shampoo and soap. Grinning, Tim took the supplies from his lover's hands, placed them on the shelf in the shower and stepped into the warm spray. "Are you coming in or are you just going to stand out there and watch?"

Jethro growled, stepped into the shower and pinned Tim up against the wall for a searing kiss. They explored each other's mouths, tongues and lips before finally coming up for air. "You taste salty, babe." Tim managed through a breathy laugh. Jethro leaned his forehead against Tim's, tracing the younger man's lips with his tongue, "I think you probably taste saltier than I do, sweetie." Tim laughed and licked Jethro's face, "Mmm, I don't know about that! " He grabbed the shampoo, "Turn around let me get your hair washed, saltman." He massaged the shampoo into J's thick hair and his lover groaned, "Oooh, Timmy, love the way you wash my hair, wish you'd do it every day!" Tim snorted and gave him a quick kiss as he rinsed the shampoo out. "If I did that, we'd never get to work and you know how strict that boss of mine is." "Mm, I think he'd probably understand." Tim finished and knowing Jethro would want to do his, bent his head forward. He too loved the gentle massage and shivered in pleasure with his lover's ministrations. When his head was rinsed, they took turns washing each other and then got busy pleasuring each other. In the end, they had to wash each other all over again but they did it very happily. Out of the shower and dried off, they played a little longer, until this time Jethro's tummy growled. "Oops, your turn, babe!" Jethro nodded. "Happens when you do that much personal exercise." They both snorted and leaned into each other, laughing.

Tim dried his hair, knowing he had an audience. "J, I've never understood your fascination with me drying my hair!" Jethro gave him a very dirty grin, "It's the way you handle the blow dryer babe." Tim shook his head and turning, aimed the dryer at him. "Go get dressed or they'll find us in here 10 days from now, naked and dead of starvation." "I like the naked part." "Me too, that's why I said to go in the other room where we can't see each other." As Jethro laughingly obeyed, Tim called after him, "Have no idea how we ever leave the house!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, for those of you who asked, that was the ACTOR who plays Gibbs on the show (hint: his initials are MH) making a surprise visit to the men's room in Chapter 2.

CH 3

They walked to the Rumfire, a bar & restaurant on the property and stood scouting out a table where they could both see the ocean. Having located the table they wanted, they were just pulling out the chairs when their server appeared to greet them and ask them what they wanted to drink. Casually touching Tim's shoulder she kept her hand there longer than necessary and batted her eyelashes at him as she mentioned the bar's specialty drinks. Tim's eyes widened as he was kicked under the table by his lover, feeling like he was stuck between Bambi and the Hunter. Although she finally moved her hand, it was to place it on his forearm which was lying on the table. When she mentioned a drink called "the Hairy Volcano", Tim laughed and turning to Gibbs, said, "Sweetie, they made a drink just for you!"

The woman blushed, retracted her hand and took their orders before making a hasty retreat. Gibbs growled as he watched the server walk away and leaned over to Tim, "Did you see her face?"

Tim nodded, "It's been a long time since I've been hit on by a woman."

Gibbs looked at him, trying to calm down. "Timmy, the last woman to hit on you was probably Lucy Gray!"

Tim blanched and a man from the next table leaned over. "Don't you hate when that happens? When we were first together it used to drive me crazy!" He waved to his partner, "That's Jake, I'm Tony and yeah, I used to go ballistic when some hormonal chick would flirt with my man!"

Tim shook his head, unsure if he'd heard the man correctly. "I'm sorry, but did you say your name is Tony?" The man nodded, "My full name is Anthony, but everyone calls me Tony." As Gibbs was picking his jaw up off the table, Jake spoke, "Is something the matter? The two of you seemed surprised that his name is Tony."

Gibbs replied, "It's the name, not you. We have a close friend named Tony, also full name Anthony, and it's funny because he was the last person we saw before we got on the plane, he's taking care of our dog while we're gone, and then you're the first person we meet here!"

Tim chimed in, "J, we're being rude, sorry guys! I'm Tim and he's Jethro and we're happy to meet you!"

"Happy to meet you too, guys. Are you here for business, pleasure or perhaps both?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows slightly and grinned, "Definitely pleasure. I would hate to come to Hawaii and be unable to enjoy this beautiful island."

Tim added, "I take it you two are vacationing as well?"

"We are, we came here for our honeymoon 6 years ago and we try to come back every year."

"That's great, so you must have favorite spots, things to see and do."

"Oh yeah, we can tell you all kinds of things to do. Where are you from?"

"DC"

"Oh, so you're used to a political jungle rather than flora and fauna!"

They laughed and the four men spent some time talking about the different sites and things to do on Kaua'i. While they were talking, a different server brought their drinks and appetizers. Tony and Jake hailed him by name, "Hey Frank! Good to see you, kaikaina!"

Frank winked at them as he meticulously placed the drinks and the pupu tray. "Aloha!" He turned his gaze to Tim and Jethro. "Aloha to you too. Please accept alohas for Candy's little oopsy, it won't happen again!"

"Mahalo, it was a bit of a shock."

"I guess she just couldn't resist two beautiful men like yourselves." Frank winked at them and smiled to show he was teasing as he moved away.

Jake explained, "We met Frank at a bar not too far from here called 'Get Lei'd.' He mentioned he was a server here and now every time we come we make sure we sit in his section."

"Nice he stepped in. So…what would you recommend for our first day? We were thinking either surf lessons or the helo over Weimea Canyon."

"The weather's clear so go for the helo! If it's cloudy or windy, do something else, you either won't see anything from the helo or you'll be miserable. And it's frequently cloudy over the canyon, so if it's clear, go!"

"That's good to know. Thanks for the advice." Gibbs replied, shoving another appetizer in his mouth. The three men laughed as Gibbs hummed in delight, savoring every last morsel. The others continued eating in companionable silence until Tony cleared his throat, "So this other Tony, the one who's your close friend knows about you two?"

Tim finished chewing his food and wiped his face with a napkin, "Yeah, it was hard for him at first, but after getting over the initial shock he's accepting of our relationship."

_Flashback:_

_Jethro motioned to Tim to join him and he stood up. "You know there was a special bond that formed between us during Tim's regression. After he returned to his grownup self, we discovered we both wanted something more, something special. We've been seeing each other for the past week or so and wanted to share our relationship with you." Grabbing Tim's hand he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it, "We've found an unexpected love."_

" _What the hell?" exclaimed Tony while Ducky's eyebrows met the crown of his head, Ziva gave them both a smug little smile and Abby let out an ear-piercing shriek that made Jett howl and run to hide under the table in the other room._

_Tony stormed off, heading for the basement. He threw the door open and stomped down the stairs. Ducky's eyes were still widened and now he also looked worried. "Jethro…" Gibbs looked at Tim, who nodded at him. They'd talked about this, their fear that either Tony or Abby would not take the news well. Abby was still babbling at warp speed and seemed on the verge of tears; Tim noticed that Ziva was working to calm their lab rat. Gibbs kissed Tim again, this time it was a light kiss on the lips and then followed Tony._

_Tim turned to Ducky, looking at him quizzically. "You haven't said anything yet."_

" _No, I suppose I haven't. I must say you two have managed to surprise me, something I didn't think could happen!"_

" _I hope that's a good thing, Ducky, you're Jethro's best friend."_

" _I believe, young man, that I should now be sharing that title with you."_

_Tim nodded with a pleased smile and the older man continued, "I am concerned, Timothy. This has happened so fast and it's so…odd. You were father and son for those few days and I would think that would be the relationship that lived on."_

" _But it hasn't. Look it wasn't something that either of us was looking for nor was it easy for us to accept. First of all, we didn't even know what "it" was and well, to be candid a same sex relationship isn't something we've dealt with in our lives. And then, well once we figured it out, everything clicked."_

" _And you're all right with this, you're not feeling any need to repay him for his caregiving during your regression?"_

" _ **What**_ _? Oh no, Ducky, please don't even go there! I love the man dearly and there's been no pressure put on me nor have I put any on Jethro."_

_Ducky nodded. "Then my last and probably biggest worry is Jethro's track record with relationships."_

_Tim smiled, "I'm not a redhead. And I'm not interested in changing him or replacing Shannon. She'll always be his first love but now he knows he can also love someone else and I'm the lucky guy." The two men continued to chat._

_In the basement, Gibbs slowly walked down the stairs, watching Tony throw back a mug of bourbon. "Is that helping?"_

" _Haven't had enough yet."_

" _Why?"_

" _Why…_ **you're** _asking_ **me** _why?"_

" _Tony, this wasn't something that either of us was looking for. It happened, I don't know why but I'm damn glad it did. I'm happier than I've been in nearly 20 years."_

_Tony had had his back to him, now he whirled around. "Since your wife died?!"_

_Gibbs nodded. "Neither of us has had particularly happy lives, aren't we entitled to some love?"_

_Tony shrugged. "Why couldn't it be me?"_

" **What** _?"_

" _Why Tim? Why you for him? I feel like I just got made a third wheel or something."_

" _You're jealous?" Gibbs approached him and pulled him around, "That you'd be jealous…never even occurred to me."_

" _Well, why him and not me?"_

" _How the hell do I know DiNozzo? Are you saying you've wanted to have a physical relationship with me…or Tim?"_

" _ **NO**_ _, no…I …I don't know."_

" _You're confused, kiddo. If it helps we were both pretty confused at first too."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Took awhile to figure it out."_

" _Can't have taken too long, only been a few weeks since Tim's been back to work."_

_Gibbs sighed. "Tony, I came down here to tell you that my relationship with Tim does not affect our relationship – you and me. We're friends, I'm your surrogate dad and I hope to continue with that."_

" _So how does that work? Can I still show up when I need help?"_

" _Yeah, just call first."_

" _I can do that." He looked up at his boss. "Is Tim staying on the team?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Vance doesn't know, does he?"_

" _Not yet. We wanted to tell our family first."_

" _Us."_

_Gibbs nodded._

" _Man, I'm a jerk, aren't I? Probably fed right into your worst nightmare."_

_Gibbs affectionately squeezed the back of his neck, "Nah. Knew this would be a big surprise, shock even. Just hoped we could work through it. Aside from us, there's Tim to consider too, you know. He's your friend, you two have worked hard for that friendship and he's worried about losing that."_

_Tony had a funny look on his face and Gibbs pulled him in for a hug. "It's ok Anthony, you're not losing either one of us, I promise."_

" _That's what my dad always said."_

" _Have I ever lied to you?"_

" _No."_

" _So I should have some credibility, right?"_

_Tony nodded and pulled back, "I'll be ok, Boss, I just need some time to get used to the idea."_

" _You want to talk, either one of us, anytime."_

" _I know…just call first, right?"_

_Gibbs chuckled, "Right."_

" _Is he living here or keeping his apartment?"_

" _Tim…you can say his name. Tim will keep his place for now."_

" _Jett's here so he must be spending a lot of time here."_

" _Jett's got a yard here; he loves it."_

" _Yeah, that's true." Tony rolled his shoulders, "Come back upstairs with me?"_

" _Yeah."_

_They went back upstairs and the two younger men had a good talk. Ducky pulled Gibbs aside and they also had a talk. By now Abby was babbling about photos and throwing a wedding shower; in the space of a few minutes she'd gone from shock to acceptance._

_End Flashback_

Jake reached over and grabbed Tony's hand, "Wow that's quite a story. It makes it so much easier when your friends and family are accepting of your relationship. We've been lucky that our parents, siblings and friends know how much we love each other. Unfortunately there are people in our situation who are disowned by their families for being gay."

Tim shuddered; he couldn't imagine not having the love and support of his family. Jethro, seemingly knowing what he was thinking reached out to grab hold of his hand. Tim smiled, feeling the spark that ignited his body whenever the two of them made contact. Tony let out a small chuckle, "I can tell the two of you are madly in love. Don't let anyone or anything ever stand in the way of being together."

Jethro scoffed, "It would take a lot more than unaccepting people to separate me from the love of my life."

"Aww babe…" Tim leaned in for a quick kiss; however it became more passionate when Jethro demanded entrance to the younger man's mouth with his tongue. Tony and Jake shifted uncomfortably in their chairs but the heavy make out session was revving their own engines. Jake cocked one eyebrow at his lover, "I think it's time we go and let the two lovebirds have time to themselves."

Tony nodded, grabbing the check from the table, "We can pay up front."

Out of the corner of his eye Tim saw movement from Jake and Tony's table and suddenly broke the kiss. Blushing he worked to catch his breath as the two men scooted past them. Jake patted him on the shoulder, "It was nice meeting you two, but we really have to be going. Besides it's your first night here and you should be spending time alone. We hope you enjoy the rest of your trip here on the island."

Jethro gave a breathy laugh, "It was nice meeting you too."

As Jake and Tony headed to pay, Jethro caught Tony grabbing Jake's ass and laughed, "I think I know why those two ran off in such a hurry."

Tim turned quickly to see what his lover was referring to but it was too late. "Damn, I missed it."

Jethro leaned over and growled in Tim's ear, "That's okay, I'll show you when we get back to the condo."

Tim grinned at his lover, "Promise?" He dragged the last appetizer through the sauce and then brought it to his mouth, licking it clean. Jethro growled again and Frank suddenly appeared at their table with the check. Tim gave him his credit card and the man quickly handled their bill.

As they walked out of the bar, Jethro grabbed Tim's hand. "Not hiding, not here!"

Tim laughed, "J, I don't think anyone could possibly say we're hiding much of anything after those last few minutes in the bar!"

Jethro leered at him as he grabbed Tim's delectable ass, "I guess you're right, Timmy." They quickly headed for the patio entrance to the condo. Once inside, they hurried to the bedroom, clothes flying off their bodies and spent the rest of the evening celebrating their love.

XXX

Although their body clocks were still on East Coast time, the long day of traveling and long night of passionate lovemaking allowed both men to sleep until 8am. Tim stirred first, rolling out of bed to start the coffee. As he padded into the kitchen he noticed there wasn't a cloud in the sky and remembered Tony and Jake's advice from the night before regarding the helicopter tour. Following breakfast they would head to the helicopter pad near the airport and hoped the clouds would stay away until after their tour was complete. As Tim started on the eggs and toast for breakfast, Jethro appeared from the bedroom and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Kissing him on the back of his head he murmured, "Beautiful day out there today, Timmy. I can't wait to spend the day exploring with my favorite guy."

Tim sighed, leaning back against Jethro's strong muscular chest, "I think we should take the helo ride first. The beach is so picturesque from the kitchen, can you imagine what it's going to look like from up above?"

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Aww J that's so sweet."

Tim finished cooking the eggs while Jethro poured two cups of coffee and buttered the toast. Once everything was finished they carried it out to the back porch to eat while watching the waves crash against the shore.

Done eating, the two quickly cleaned up the kitchen, finished their morning routines and taking the camera, locked the door and walked out to the car. When they'd researched the helo tours, they found the one with the best safety record was owned by a former Marine and choosing his company was a no-brainer. The drive to the launch site only took a few minutes and they were warmly welcomed by the pilot, also the owner and his wife who handled the office. Although usually not bothered by helicopter flights, Tim had decided to take his ginger root and wear his seabands today, just in case and the wife noticed. "Those are a good idea, while it's clear today, it can get choppy up there and Chuck likes to show off swooping around sometimes."

Chuck, the pilot/owner, just rolled his eyes as he escorted them to the helo. They were the only passengers for this trip so climbed in and got comfortable. Tim laughed, "The chopper is smaller but it feels much roomier than the other helo flights I've been on!"

Jethro agreed, "That's because we usually have the whole team and we're on our way to a case."

The pilot, Chuck, turned, "A case? Are you medical personnel or law enforcement?"

Gibbs chuckled, "Law enforcement, we're federal agents, but we usually have our medical personnel - our medical examiner – with us."

Chuck grinned, "What agency?"

"NCIS."

"Ah, great! I'm a former Marine, glad to be flying you two today!" "We know - that's one of the reasons we picked your tour…that and your safety record."

The pilot thanked them and told them a little of what they were going to be seeing that day. Tim thought later that he was very glad Jake and Tony had mentioned the helo tour; he and Jethro had seen the brochures but hadn't given it all that much thought. It was a beautiful flight over lush green canyons, so deep they couldn't see the bottom and only accessible by foot. They flew over waterfalls, beaches and rivers, the sites were majestic and many photos were taken. By the time they returned, they'd had a thorough aerial look at the entire island and had ideas for more places they wanted to visit. When they set down and disembarked, Chuck took a complimentary photo of the two of them in front of the helicopter.

Gibbs needed coffee so they stopped to take care of that problem before heading back to the condo, discussing what they wanted to do next.

Notes:

A few Hawaiian words:

kaikaina - younger brother

pupu -appetizers

Aloha, alohas – hello, love and affection, in Frank's case, also apologies

Mahalo – thank you


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

By the time they reached the condo the two men had mulled over their list of potential activities. They agreed that since it was a beautiful day they wanted to be out in the water and what better way to do that than with surf lessons. The condo management had instructors on site so they stopped by the hut to make an appointment. After talking with the instructors they ultimately decided on a three day package of private lessons for each of them. They would spread the lessons throughout the week and if the weather interfered they'd receive a refund. Tim asked when the next available lesson was and when the instructor replied with half an hour the two men headed back to the condo to get changed and lather on sunscreen.

They were back on the beach with two minutes to spare before their first lesson was to start and were welcomed again by their instructor, Duke. He explained he was named for the famous Hawaiian surfer Duke Kahanamoku; his dad was a surfer and Kahanamoku was his hero. The guys liked that, liked the authenticity. He showed them their surf boards and had them balance on them in the sand. Then he explained the various things they were going to learn.

The first thing was surfing etiquette; used to rules, neither Jethro nor Tim were the least bit surprised to find there were some rules when riding the waves. Nothing hard and fast, but courteous and they supposed at times life saving. Once he'd finished, Duke took them out on the water and they spent the next 90 minutes learning to balance and do their best to ride the waves. He encouraged them to practice on their own, as long as they didn't get too carried away. He gave them the names of several beaches, besides the one they were on, that were good for beginning surfers.

It had been several hours since breakfast and both men were starving by the time they'd finished surfing. As they were retreating to their chairs, Tim noticed a small café and pointed it out to Jethro, "Hey, babe, I'm starving." Motioning down the beach he continued, "Do you want to grab some lunch and take it back here to eat?" On cue, Jethro's stomach growled loudly causing both men to laugh.

"Well, I think we have an answer." Tim chuckled, gently patting Gibbs' stomach.

Laughing, they walked in and spent a few minutes studying the types of sandwiches and side dishes listed on a large white board. Finally deciding to be a little adventurous, they placed their orders and while they were waiting, took a look around the place. There were flyers and brochures and business cards up on one wall and Tim took a look at those while Jethro spotted some shirts and shelves of souvenirs in a little add-on to the café and made a beeline for them.

Tim took two brochures, one for a Luau and one for a 'movie tour' that would take them to all the sites where movies and TV shows had been filmed. He was a little skeptical until he saw that a John Wayne movie and a couple of war movies were listed and knew that would interest his lover.

Jethro was looking at the Hawaiian shirts when Tim caught up to him. "Hey babe, look at what I found!" Tim sighed inwardly and then had an idea that might once again let them escape the shirts. "Ooh shirts for Tony? Great, but remember we just got here, if you don't see one that's just right, maybe keep looking. And lookie what I found…a tour that takes us where John Wayne made movies!"

Tim held his breath as his partner's attention drifted from the god ugly shirt he was fixated on to the movie tour brochure. As Jethro took the flyer and started reading, the younger man steered him back toward the counter to wait on their order.

"Looks like fun, Timmy. Just think about how jealous DiNozzo will be when he hears we went on a movie tour."

The younger man nodded, "Yep, I thought it would be something different for us to do here."

Tim was about to mention that it would be fun to attend the luau, but stopped short when he knew Jethro would insist on having a Hawaiian shirt to wear like all the other tourists. He would wait until the two of them were back at their chairs to suggest it and then make the reservations online.

Their lunches in hand, they headed back to the spot under a large palm tree where they'd left their towels and chairs. While they ate Tim brought up the luau and as he'd figured, his half-caveman-meat-loving partner was very interested in eating roast pig that had been cooked outdoors in a pit. Once they finished eating, Tim took the trash and his money clip back to the surf shack where they'd rented a locker for their valuables. He retrieved his phone and credit card and made the reservation for the luau that evening and then tucked phone, card and clip back in, putting the key & string back around his neck. This should be fun: there would be Hawaiian dancers and other entertainment along with the pig. Tim shuddered, he hoped they wouldn't drag unsuspecting tourists up on stage to perform with them, he hated that! Although on second thought, Jethro had taught him some pretty cool dance moves. If he got hauled up there, he'd dance for his lover; yeah that's what he'd do and that could lead to some sexy fun after the show. He made a face, he'd rather dance for Jethro in private, then they wouldn't have to wait until they got in the car and drove back to the condo.

By the time he made it back to Jethro, jetlag and a full morning of activities were catching up with Tim. Sighing as he collapsed into his chair he grabbed his lover's hand.

"I know vacations are supposed to be relaxing, but by the time we're finished with this one I might need another one just to recover."

Jethro squeezed Tim's hand, "Yep, I know what you mean, sweetie. Why don't you close your eyes, listen to the waves crash onto the beach and relax."

Tim snuggled deeper into the chair as the strong thumb of his lover brushed across the top of his knuckles.

"Mmm this is nice, J. I can't believe we're finally here in Hawaii. How long have we been planning this trip?"

"A long time, Timmy. So we've got the luau tonight and the movie tour, but we haven't really discussed what the rest of our plans are."

"There's so much to do here. Seems like it's impossible to get through it all in 8 days – 10 if you include travel."

Gibbs patted Tim's thigh with his free hand, "Well, that means we have to make it a habit to come back more often, babe."

"Great idea and then we don't have to see and do everything in one trip! Because we need to relax, have fun and just be together too."

Jethro nodded, "We need that more than anything, love. With our jobs, it's important to relax." Tim lifted his head and stared at the apparent stranger inhabiting the body of his lover. "I'm sorry, would you please repeat that?" "Hey, now that I have you to relax with, I'm all for it." Tim smirked, "Copy that, babe!" They decided to make a list of the things that interested them and pick a few to do this trip, leaving the rest for later visits. With the caseload they'd had in the last few months, they really needed the downtime and fun. As Jethro continued his ministrations to Tim's knuckles, the younger man felt himself falling into a light doze.

They spent the rest of the afternoon basking in the warm sunshine. There was a light breeze that kept them from becoming too overheated, but every so often they'd take a dip in the ocean to cool off. As the crowd thinned out, Jethro and Tim took that as their cue to head back to the condo to get ready for the luau.

"What time does the luau start, babe?"

Tim turned on his phone and pulled up the email confirmation. The younger man's eyebrows hit the top of his forehead when he saw the start time.

"Crap! It starts at 1800, sweetie. We only have an hour to shower, get dressed and head over there."

"Well, it's a good thing we don't have to put on makeup or decide which outfit we're going to wear."

Tim nodded, "The perks of dating another man."

Jethro grinned as he grabbed his lover's hand, guiding him into the bathroom. "As much as I would love to make this joint shower as special as the other ones we don't have time right now, Timmy."

"Umm I think you're going to be the one who needs reminding, J."

Gibbs growled, lightly smacking Tim on the ass as he turned on the water and jumped into the shower. The two lovers quickly, but sensually washed each other's hair. However, they both knew if they continued their ministrations downward they wouldn't make the luau at all. Once they were finished, they dried off, changed into nice outfits and made sure they had everything they needed before heading out the door.

The venue was well marked and they easily found their way to the hostess who greeted them with Alohas and slipped leis over their heads. As Jake had recommended, they asked for a specific table that had some privacy and she sat them at a table for two not too far from the stage but a little off to the side.

Their server arrived and took their drinks order as the tables began to fill up. The drinks were delivered and then some of the food began to arrive. On the stage, a Master of Ceremonies appeared and told them a little about what would happen during the Luau. He talked about the food and specifically the poi, mentioning that poi is traditionally eaten with one finger, two fingers or three fingers according to personal preference. Jethro had one hand on Tim's thigh and when the poi comment was made, he blinked and looked incredulously at Tim. His lover was blushing fiercely and of course that made Jethro laugh; he laughed so hard he nearly fell off the chair while Tim tried very hard to get his mind off those three fingers.

As they ate the dinners, the dancers began their show, more drinks arrived and Jethro was glad to see his lover relaxing into the flow of the program. The dancing was sensual and at times a little wild. The food was eaten and the dancing went on. Finally the dancers wound down and the MC looked at into the audience. "Now I saw some of you dancing in your seats, at least I think that's what you were doing! Who wants to come up here and learn our traditional moves?"

The lights came up and the man pointed to a few people. Some of them came forward and the dances started again. Tim and Jethro relaxed into the music and Jethro whispered, "We should buy some Hawaiian music for home, it's very…inspiring."

Tim laughed softly, "Never noticed you needed much…inspiration, J!"

"You're right, not when you're anywhere near me, babe."

They watched some more, both feeling the music and the dance. Tim leaned into his lover, "We're going to need to leave pretty soon, not sure how much more I can take of this without jumping your bones."

Jethro growled into his ear which didn't help Tim's aroused state; when their server came back around, they asked if there was another way out and the man nodded, "Of course, it's right behind you. I'll bring your bill."

While they waited impatiently, Tim smiled, "This must be why Jake and Tony recommended this table; they knew we might need to make an early exit."

Jethro leaned closer and whispered, "That's the only 'early exit' that's happening tonight."

By the time they arrived back at the condo both men were tipsy and highly aroused. Tim had been unbuttoning Jethro's shirt during the drive and it was a miracle they'd even made it back without having to pull over to relieve the desire pulsating through their veins. Before Jethro had a chance to put the car in park and turn off the engine, Tim was reaching for the older man's belt buckle.

Jethro shivered as Tim's slender fingers brushed against his throbbing erection. "I want three of your fingers inside of me. Now Timmy!"

Tim grinned wickedly at his lover and leaned in to kiss him, "Oh, you're going to have much more than my three fingers inside of you soon."

The two lovers ravished each other's lips, enjoying the familiarity and uniqueness that drove them wild. When they managed to pull apart in need of air they realized they were still in the car.

"C'mon let's go inside where we'll have some privacy and nobody will hear you scream when I rock your world."

"Or when I rock yours."

Tim blushed furiously and the two scrambled out of the car and into the condo to make sweet music together.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Tim woke the next morning, trying to disentangle the one surviving sheet on the bed from around their legs. He was still working at it, trying to be quiet when Jethro let out a sudden laugh, “That tickles!” He leaned over and kissed his lover, “Sorry was just trying to free us both from our bed covering.”

“Mmm, why…it’s so nice and comfy.”

“C’mon J, we need to get up, the movie tour starts in 90 minutes and I’m hungry.”

“Me too, guess we had enough of a workout last night to burn off all that…poi.”

Tim groaned, “Oh god, please! We’re going to be with other people on a bus of some sort, you need to behave!”

“Me? I wasn’t the one who dragged us…Ok, I’ll behave if you will.”

“Save it up for later.”

Now his lover mock sulked, “You know how impatient I am.”

“So it’ll do you good to wait.” Eventually they completed their island morning routines, had breakfast and jumped in the rental to head into town.

They found the Movie Tour Company office easily enough and checked in, helping themselves to more coffee and pastry. Directed to a shuttle style bus, they took seats, saying hello to some of their fellow tourists. The bus driver and guide climbed aboard and welcomed them, telling them what they’d be seeing and doing. The island of Kaua’i had been featured in more than 70 films and TV shows and they were going to view the beaches, mountains, canyons and bays where many of them had been filmed. Locations stretched from one end of the island to the other, with Waimea Canyon used for the Jurassic Park movies to some parts of the island used for the opening scenes of Raiders of the Lost Ark. Jethro listened and gave his trademark half smile when the guide mentioned Donovan’s Reef, one of his favorite ‘peace-time’ John Wayne movies and again when he recognized a Disney movie he’d seen as a kid, Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N. More contemporary movies included Avatar and at least one from the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. The two men had picked this tour as it had movies and shows each of them had enjoyed.

By the time they climbed off the bus for the final time several hours later, they had seen many beautiful sights and learned some little secret about each movie or TV show not previously known. They’d had box lunches on a beautiful little beach near Princeville on the north end of the island, watching a wind surfing class and chatting a bit with their fellow passengers. Tim tried not to roll his eyes as Jethro invariably found that one of the passengers, from California, knew an old Marine buddy of his. He teased his lover about that later, that he seemed to know half the world.

Jethro thought that the north end of the island had their favorite sight: Hanalei Bay. Not only was the bay mentioned in the old folk song, “Puff the Magic Dragon”, it wa **s** also featured in the movie musical “South Pacific” - Bali Hai. It was truly beautiful with the rugged lush green mountains, the nearly white sand beach and the blue-green of the water. Jethro loved watching Tim’s expressive eyes as he took in the views, from the wide expanse of beach, the kids jumping off the pier into the nearly transparent water, the resort hotel up on the cliffs and the rugged mountains that ran right down into the ocean. He thought this would be a place to come back to. There were a couple of restaurants right on the beach, oh yeah, this was good.

Once the tour ended they waved goodbye to their fellow tourists and hopped back in the car. As they started their trek back toward Poipu Jethro was in desperate need of coffee. They decided to stop at a local shop they’d seen on the drive that morning. After purchasing two coffees along with some freshly baked macadamia nut cookies the two men continued on their way. They munched on their treats, while taking in the breathtaking views. It wasn’t until their bellies were full of freshly baked cookies that either man uttered a word.

“The movie tour was a great idea, sweetie.”

Tim reached over and grabbed Jethro’s hand, “I’m so glad you enjoyed it, babe. Hanalei Bay is truly magical, don’t you think?”

Jethro glanced over at Tim and smiled, “It was the best part of the tour, my love.”

“I want to go back again before we leave. Take more time to explore and take lots of pictures.”

“I agree. We didn’t have nearly enough time there.”

There was a brief moment of silence until Jethro began singing quietly,

“Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honalee.”

Tim felt his heart skip a beat. As Jethro continued singing he grasped his hand tighter, feeling more connected with his lover than he had ever felt before.

When his partner finished, Tim squeezed the hand he was still holding before releasing it so the man could drive.

“J, I love the song, love you singing it! When we have kids, promise me you’ll sing it to them?”

“Sure babe! You can sing it too…I’ll teach you the words.”

“Mm, sure but your voice is perfect for that song.”

“Aw shucks Timmy! So…how many kids are you thinking I’ll be singing this song to?”

Tim chuckled, “Oh, I don’t know, 5?”

“FIVE, are you kidd…oh you’re teasing, good!”

Tim smirked at his lover. “We’re feds, we could handle 5 kids. But yeah, I was teasing! I’m thinking two is a good number. After all, we have to figure out whether we want babies or older kids. And if we want babies, then do we go with surrogacy or adoption? Either way, it’s going to take time!”

“Well, I’m not getting any younger Timmy. I don’t know how you feel about it, but if you’re ready I would like to get started soon than later.”

“I don’t know if anyone is actually ready to become a parent. However, I’m as close as I’m going to get. When we get back home we need to do some research and weigh our options. I wouldn’t mind a little Jethro running around our house.”

Jethro turned toward his lover and smiled, “Or a little Timmy. You were such a cute little baby.”

Tim blushed furiously, “It appears that we’re leaning toward a surrogate although there are so many kids in the foster care system that need homes too.”

“That’s very true.” Jethro smirked, “Maybe we’ll have more than two kids. As you said before, once we weigh our options we’ll be able to make an informed decision.”

They grinned at each other, thinking of their future kids and all the fun they’d have with them. Jethro had a sudden thought, “Tim, our kids…no one wears that onesie we made. That’s just for us.”

His lover nodded, “Of course J.”

They’d reached the condo and went on in. Deciding to get in some surf practice, they changed out of their street clothes, lathered on the sunscreen, grabbed what they needed and then sauntered out from the gate, ready to ride the waves.

Once again they found a spot that had partial shade and put their towels and chairs down, then grabbed their boards. Grinning at each other, they ran into the waves, hopping on their boards and paddling out to the bigger waves. They were a good team, helping each other as they rode in. Jethro was a little better at balancing on the board while Tim was good at figuring out when to enter a wave. They played, er practiced, for a couple of hours before they came in for a rest.

After all their practice Tim and Jethro were thirsty and hungry. The older man offered to return to the condo to retrieve drinks and snacks. Tim tried to argue, insisting that his lover relax and enjoy what was left of the dwindling sun, but when Jethro gave him the look he closed his mouth and turned his attention toward the water. _I still got it_ , he thought as he began walking toward the condo. Once inside he found his phone and the number for one of the restaurants at Hanalei Bay. Speaking with the hostess he was able to make dinner reservations for the following evening and was giddy with excitement as he hung up the phone. This would be a very special surprise for Tim and he couldn’t wait to see his face when he told him they had dinner plans.

Gathering as many drinks and snacks that would fit in the cooler he hurried back to the beach. He didn’t want Tim to get suspicious as it was already hard enough to pull any surprises off for his lover. He chuckled inwardly as he knew the same thing could be said about him.

Tim smiled when he heard Jethro coming up behind him and reached out to take the cooler. “You were gone for a while, sweetie, is everything okay?”

“Yep, why wouldn’t it be? I figured I would use the head while I was in there. It’s not easy getting a wet swimsuit down your legs.”

Chuckling, the younger man decided not to press his luck and decided to change the subject. “I thought it might be nice to watch the sunset tonight. We’ve been running ourselves ragged and it would be nice to chill out.”

“I agree, Timmy. Besides I brought enough snacks that they could qualify for dinner too.”

“An impromptu picnic on the beach with just the two of us.”

Tim opened the cooler just as his stomach growled and the two laughed. He pulled out the deli style meats and cheeses and putting a towel across his surfboard, used it as a table while he put together sandwiches for the two of them. Jethro often claimed that he could make the lowliest of foods taste like a feast. They had packets of condiments and he used those liberally for his sandwich and then dug down to find the spicier ones for Jethro. Once the sandwiches were made they dug into them with gusto.

Tim sighed, “I swear, everything tastes better when eaten on a beach.”

Jethro’s eyebrows climbed his forehead and then he started laughing, a deep belly laugh. Tim blushed as he realized what he’d said and then he shrugged, drank a little of his lemonade and had another bite of sandwich. When Jethro finally caught his breath, he said, “I think we should test that theory, Tim!”

“Maybe but not until full dark.”

His lover snorted and pulled him in for a smeary, sandwich-y kiss. They continued eating their sandwiches and snacks, watching as dusk approached. Then they laughed as they realized they were facing east and the sunset was behind them. They left their cozy nest under the palms and moved out onto the nearly deserted expanse of beach and looked up at the sky. The sun was indeed setting in a blaze of color.

After breakfast the next morning Tim and Jethro wandered outside to meet with their surf instructor. The two men showed off their new skills, while the instructor was blown away with the progress they’d made in a few days. As they straddled their boards, waiting for the next big wave the teacher smiled and said, “Out of all the lessons I’ve taught, you two are my brightest students. I can tell that you’ve been practicing and really taking this seriously.”

Jethro chuckled, “My Timmy takes everything seriously. Especially if he’s given a job to do.”

Tim opened his mouth to argue, but the instructor cut him off by yelling and pointing to the next set of waves. Everyone got in position and as the waves came rolling in they got up on their boards and sailed across the ocean.

They had so much fun learning and practicing their new skills that it was past noon when they finally left the water, exhausted but happy and very pleased with themselves.  Retrieving their beach gear, they face planted onto their towels and lay there for several quiet minutes.  Jethro was just thinking of suggesting lunch when he heard his lover’s stomach growling. Timmy made an embarrassed noise and they both chuckled.  Then Jethro’s tummy growled and the chuckles turned to laughter. Patting Tim’s butt, Jethro turned over and sat up, “C’mon hon, let’s go find some lunch before we start playing dueling tummies!”

  
Tim groaned, “Good idea if I can move.”  He paused for a few seconds, “Am I up yet?” 

  
Jethro smirked, “I can’t tell Timmy, you’re lying on your stomach.”    


“What…?  Oh geez, I meant…never mind.”    


He rolled over, sat up and the two men rose.  Jethro smirked again, “Now you’re up, most of you anyway.” 

 

Tim huffed, they gathered their gear, put flip flops on and walked up to the road where there were several cafes, stands and restaurants serving lunch.

 

As they retreated to their towels after lunch, Tim mentioned that he’d like to enjoy a nice nap on the beach. However, Jethro was too wound up for a nap as the hours ticked by, getting closer to the surprise dinner he’d planned. While Tim sprawled out on his towel under the umbrella, Jethro paced back and forth in front of him.

“I’m going for a walk, Timmy. I saw some shells earlier that I’d like to pick up for the team and maybe someday for our children.”

Tim opened one eye, carefully studying his partner. Something didn’t seem quite right, but he knew if he pried then Jethro might shut him out completely. Managing a smile he huffed, “Just don’t wake me when you come back.”

Jethro reached down, affectionately squeezing Tim’s knee, “Don’t worry, babe. Everything is fine. I’m fine.”

Grabbing one of the grocery bags from the cooler he took one last look at his lover as he began walking toward the ocean. He kept his eyes peeled for shells along the shore and stopped when he saw something white peeking out of the sand. Reaching down he was amazed when he pulled out a fully intact sand dollar. “Wow! These are hard to come by.” He said, brushing off the sand and admiring his latest find. There was no way in hell he was going to possibly break it by putting it in the bag with the other shells so he hung onto it as he walked. By the time he’d walked over half a mile he’d found 3 sand dollars, 2 starfish and a variety of other beautiful shells. Deciding to turn back toward Tim he collected more shells on the walk and felt much better now that his mind had been occupied. When he arrived back to their beach gear he could hear Tim snoring and lay down next to him, hoping to get a few minutes of shut eye before getting ready for dinner.

Eventually, _finally_ it was time to wake Tim and get both of them cleaned up, dressed and ready for dinner. Deciding to tease his lover a little bit, Jethro propped himself up on his elbow and gently blew onto Tim, aiming for his ear and missing just a bit. Tim’s hand came up and he swiped at his head but didn’t wake up. Jethro blew again and then quickly blew a second and third time. Tim’s hand moved to swipe whatever bug was bothering him and his eyes opened, a frown etched on his face. “Jethro…where are these stupid bugs?” When he heard the deep bass of Jethro’s chuckle he realized he’d been had and he grabbed his tee shirt, swatting his lover with it. Instead of the usual retaliation and ensuing making out, his lover took his face in his hands and kissed him deeply. “Much as I’d like to play, we have somewhere to be; need to get back to the condo and into the shower, Timothy!”

“I don’t remember…where are we going?” Jethro just gave him one of his enigmatic smiles and Tim smiled back happily. A surprise then, he loved Jethro’s surprises!

Within 30 minutes they were at the car, ready to leave for wherever. Jethro stood behind Tim as he climbed into the passenger side. “Gonna put a blindfold on you.”

Tim chuckled, “Hmm, that’s a new one.”

Jethro slipped a blindfold onto him, fastening it in the back, Tim noticing that the color was close to his skin tone. His lover gave him a moment to get used to it and when Tim nodded, he felt glasses being slipped on over the blindfold. He reached up and touched them, they were ridiculously large lenses; they must cover most of the blindfold. “Sunglasses?”

“Yep, don’t want anyone who might see you to think I’m kidnapping you or anything sinister.” Jethro deepened his voice on the last bit and Tim shivered with lust. He was surprised when he felt a hat being put on his head; when it was fully on he touched the back of his head and found that the hat covered the back of the blindfold. He chuckled, “Very clever, my man.”

“Thanks, took me awhile to figure it out but it looks fairly believable.”

“How long do I have to wear this?”

Jethro chuckled as he walked around to the driver’s side, got in and closed his door. Starting the car he leaned over and gave his lover a kiss, saying in a husky voice, “As long as it takes, Tim.”

To distract his lover and keep him from asking further questions, Jethro played some of their Hawaiian music. There were four or five songs that were their favorites, they already knew the words, and Tim softly sang along as they drove and drove and drove. Not many straight parts to the road, some slow, they went through at least one town with traffic lights, occasionally he could hear ocean waves, and quite a few curves although none too bad. He felt the car climb a hill, make a sharp turn and go down again and then they did several weird stop and go’s onto something wooden, he heard the difference, then pavement, another stop, more hollow sounding pavement and he could smell something, like a crop in the fields. Then he heard the ocean again – or at least water – and the car stopped.

Tim’s heart beat faster as he heard Jethro unbutton his seatbelt and the driver’s side car door open. “Not too much longer now, Timmy.” The younger man squirmed in his seat, anxious to know where they were and what was waiting for him on the other side of the blindfold. He had an idea where they might be, but his lover always kept him guessing so he decided to go with the flow. Smiling as he heard his car door open he shivered when Jethro’s fingertips glided across his chest to unbuckle his seatbelt. Jethro interlaced his fingers with Tim’s, escorting him out of the car. Once he had him in the perfect spot with views of Hanalei Bay and the restaurant where they’d be having dinner he reached up and removed the hat. “Are you ready, sweetie?”

Tim bounced in excitement, ready to see the surprise and for his eyes to readjust to the light. “I’ve been ready since you decided to kidnap me.”

Jethro chuckled, lightly smacking Tim’s ass, “Be careful or I’ll leave this blindfold on a little longer.”

“C’mon J…I don’t know how much longer I can hang on.”

“Alright here we go. On the count of three. One…two…three.”

On three Jethro removed the blindfold and waited as his lover’s eyes adjusted to the bright light. Once Tim could finally see his heart skipped a beat when he realized they were back at Hanalei Bay.

“Oh, Jethro it’s breathtaking.” Tim said, wrapping his arm around Jethro’s shoulder as the two men took in their majestic surroundings.

“Surprise! Do you like it? I couldn’t let us leave here without having dinner in a place that we’ve both grown fond of.”

“I love it! I had a feeling this was where you were taking me, but I decided to turn my brain off and enjoy the surprise. Whatever it may be. I’m so glad it was this. You know me too well, babe.”


End file.
